


literal heck

by DAVEED SWAGGERSON (ohlordisthatdavidswaggerson)



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy-centric, He's jesus, In this he isthe holy spirit, Jack Manifold is actually god, Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Scary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Techno Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, hbomb is maid, im not joking - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlordisthatdavidswaggerson/pseuds/DAVEED%20SWAGGERSON
Summary: they're heathens. thats all.Karl and Techno are the only famous ones, except for Jack, because he's god.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First- i wrote this in an hour- second- guys please

(karl)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1870 (dream)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1871 (george)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1872(badboyhalo)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1873(skeppy)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1874(tubbo)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1875(tommy)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1876(fundy)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1877(jschlatt)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1878(ranboo)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1880(wilbur)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1881(eret)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1882(hbomb)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1883(jack manifold) god  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1884(nihachu)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1885(quackity)  
524-798-1879 added 524-798-1886(sapnap)

524-798-1879: ARF ARF ARF  
524-798-1879: Hello my friends, I am your mayor. My name is Karl, and this is my town. Make acquaintances.  
524-798-1885:No 524-798-1886:Why 524-798-1884: Oh! Hello! I’m niki :) Im very glad to be in this town!  
524-798-1874: hekko niki im tubbo! How are you?  
524-798-1884: I’m good! Tubbos a nice name :)  
524-798-1874: Thank you! Niksi is very pretttuy.  
524-798-1872: Hello nice people! I am Bad!  
Tubbo: Hi!  
Niki: Hello!  
524-798-1886:why are yall rolling with this  
524-798-1878: Well I am Ranboo, any people know why this is happening?  
Bad: I think this is a ‘number neighborhood’, where its a bunch of random people added to a group chat.  
Tubbo: Yeah! This actually has happened to me twice :D  
Ranboo: Oh- well okay :).  
524-798-1880: YOU ALL ARE ADORABLE AND I AM UPSET.  
Niki: :)) Thank you!!!! What's your name?  
524-798-1880: Wilbur  
Niki: Pretty :D  
524-798-1875: WHY THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER IN THIS FUCKING SHIT  
Bad: LANGUAGE.  
524-798-1875: IM IN FUCKING PERIL WILBUR LEAVE  
Wilbur: Tommy i hate you.  
Wilbur: its immediatly cringe because you're herr   
Tommy: FUCK YOU BITCH  
Bad: Language.  
524-798-1885: fuck shit fuck fuck pussy ass bitch damn ass fuck  
Bad: LANGUAGE  
524-798-1885: IM SO FUCKING SORRY SMH CRYING IM SORRY  
Bad: oh its okay, im sorry.  
524-798-1885: WELL EVERYONE M Y FUCKING NAME IS QUACKITY.  
Bad: HEY!  
524-798-1886: Are we ignoring the person that made this started it off by barking.  
Karl: ARF ARF ARF  
524-798-1886: I want to kiss you  
Karl: ARF ARF ARF ARF  
524-798-1886: this is bliss.  
524-798-1877: this group chat is full of furries.  
524-798-1877: this is almost like what happened in 1999.  
Quackity: I don't know what that means but i am suddenly attracted to you.  
524-798-1877: You like dick and balls?  
Quackity: nvm

524-798-1883 left the group chat

524-798-1877: pussy  
Quackity: you stole that you little bitch  
Bad: language.  
Quackity: language my ass.  
Bad: LANGUAGE.  
524-798-1871: I wake up to 37 messages from strangers  
524-798-1871: I’m leaving  
Quackity: NOOOO IM SORRY IM SORRY  
524-798-1871: Whatever.  
Quackity: what is your name you sleepy stranger  
524-798-1871: George  
Quackity: nice

5 people have muted this groupchat  
(Wilbur)  
(Fundy)  
(Ranboo)  
(Niki)  
(George)

Quackity: OUCH  
524-798-1877: they couldn't take the pure economic ascendence  
Quackity: what  
524-798-1877: names jschlatt  
Quackity: what kinda fucking name is that  
Jschlatt: what kind of name is quackity  
Quackity: mexican  
Jschlatt: i suddenly think that name is fine.  
524-798-1876: please shut up guys i’m quite literally going to stab you all through the phone if you talk more  
524-798-1882: why hello mysterious stranger~  
524-798-1876: why the fuck did you wait till i texted  
524-798-1882: i feel as if we have a connection beyond the rest  
524-798-1876: ive severed it.  
524-798-1882: you cant sever what is infinite.  
524-798-1876: w  
524-798-1882: anyways i am bomb  
524-798-1876: that is not your name  
524-798-1882: hbomb  
524-798-1876: ihu  
Hbomb: whatever you're into!  
Hbomb: whats youre name?  
524-798-1876: fundy  
Hbomb: amazing.  
Quackity: FUNDY?! NJXWBDUIHEIUDH  
Fundy: i’m going to murder you  
Niki: Well I think its nice!  
Tubbo: Me too!!  
Bad: Me three!!!  
Fundy: I’d die for you three  
Fundy: I’d kill everyone else in this shit hole for you three  
Fundy: I dont know you but i’d commit murder for you  
Niki: oh- dont do that!  
Bad: Language, but thank you!  
Tubbo: I’d murder with you>:)  
Fundy: Tubbo you’re now my son  
Jschlatt: Tubbo you’re now my son  
Fundy: What the fuck  
Jschlatt: You asshole  
Fundy: I SAID IT FIRST ?!?!  
Jschlatt: I MEANT IT MORE. ALSO- WE SAID IT AT THE SAM ETIME  
Tubbo: I’m too old for this  
Jschlatt: Please kid, you’re probably like 15  
Tubbo: 17  
Jschlatt: You’re my child.  
Jschlatt: Fundy you can suck it  
Fundy: .  
Wilbur: Don’t worry Fundy I’ll adopt you  
Fundy: I hate this.  
Tommy: DONT ADOPT THE OTHER CHILD WILBUR I WANT TO BE TUBBO BROTHER  
Tubbo: Hello tomym!  
Tommy: Hello Tubbo  
Tubbo: Are you wanted to adopt me too  
Tommy: IM 17- NO.  
Tubbo: Smae age!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tommy: WAIT THE SAME AREA CODE- TUBBO DO YOU GO TO PINEWOOD HIGH?  
Tubbo: OND I DO  
Tommy: SEIOR?  
Tubbo: YEAHUI  
Tommy: i thin k i know you  
Tubbo: whyat  
Tommy: OH FJUJF POG CHAMP I DO

Private chat. 

Tommy: Is your real name Toby  
Tubbo: yeah, i dont feel comfy with people i dont know calling me that though  
Tommy: Im your lab partner  
Tubbo: YOURE THE DETENITONN GUY  
Tommy: pogchamp  
Tubbo: cog champ :)  
Tommy: p o g  
Tubbo : c o g  
Tommy: you’re saying it wrong  
Tubbo: i heva dyslexia  
Tommy: OHSUHDN SORRY  
Tubbo: but yeah im typing it wrong on purpose  
Tommy: bitch  
Tubbo: :D

Number Town

Wilbur: Tommy is Tubbo the bee guy  
Tubbo: I like bees!  
Tommy: Yeah he’s the bee guy  
Wilbur: Tubbo Tommy talks about you  
Tubbo: Like what :D  
Tommy: I will murder you  
Wilbur: ‘wiiil by lab partner has a bee sweatshirt and hes so short its not even funny’  
Tommy: Im going to murder you  
Wilbur: ‘he didnt know what a gram was please’  
Tubbo: I THOUGHT THEY WERE TEDDY GRAMS  
Schlatt: thats my son  
Tubbo: WE’VE ONLY KNOWN WE ALL EXISTED FIVE MINUTES AGO YOURE NO MAY DAS  
Schlatt: shush, child  
Read

12:32 

524-798-1879: Hi again, my names Karl :p, sorry I stopped texting, I had to do work  
Karl: Just wanted to check on my little towney town  
524-798-1886: the man i love is named karl  
Karl: Who Karl >:(  
524-798-1886: Karl Jacobs  
524-798-1886: Mr. Beast  
524-798-1886: Jesus himself  
524-798-1886: famous  
524-798-1886: laugh  
524-798-1870: subpoena shut up  
524-798-1886: ITS SAPNAP  
524-798-1870 : sorry snapmap  
Karl: HDYIUDHEDEU IM KARL JACOBS  
Sapnap: shut up dont bait me like that  
Karl: (sent JPEG)  
Sapnap: wtf  
524-798-1870: send a picture with ur pc uploading minecraft and ill believe you  
Karl: MINECRAFT heart emoji  
Karl: (sent JPEG)  
Sapnap: I  
524-798-1870: BAHAHAHAHHHAAH DUDE WH A T  
Karl: I was bored :P  
Sapnap: dude can we meet up i’ve watched Mr.Beast for years you’re my idol  
524-798-1870: he’s not lying  
Karl: well honk  
Karl: well sure  
524-798-1870: Sapnap fainted.  
524-798-1870: oh btw im Dream  
Dream : me nd sap are roomates  
George: How do we know that yall arent just pedophiles  
Dream: you dont  
George: Valid, but not appreciated  
Dream: we just got outta college, sap works at Gamestop.  
Karl: im in love  
Sap: HDIJWUGHEIUHE  
Karl: did he unfaint  
Dream: wake up? Yeah  
Dream: AHHAHA HE FAINTED AGAIN  
Bad: wait! Like dream and sapnap minecraft realm cookie?  
Dream:...yes.  
Bad: Im Saint of Games!  
Dream: Really?  
Bad: Yeah! :p  
524-798-1873: DUDE SAINT OF GAMES IM SKEPPY  
Bad: What?  
Skeppy: DIAMOND MINECRAFT CHARACTER  
Bad: OH! OMG! HIII!  
Wilbur: Yall know eachother?  
Skeppy: Well, we’ve played Minecraft together for,, I think four years. We just never talked  
Bad: Yup! Wow now i have youre number 0//0 is it okay if I save it?  
Skeppy: Of course!  
Bad: Okie dokie! ^-^.  
Karl: Ive done so much good today  
Fundy: No you havent, Hbomb has been messaging me for three hours  
Hbomb: hes showing me off 0/////0  
Fundy: Im gonna block you  
Hbomb: you wouldnt >:)  
Fundy: Watch me  
Read 

12:51

Hbomb: guys fundy blocked me  
524-798-1881: f  
Hbomb: who are you, second mysterious stranger  
524-798-1881: Eret  
Tubbo: ERET ALISTAIR?!>!>>  
Eret: the one and only  
Tubbo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Tommy: eret. My bro. My brother. My man  
Eret: who are you  
Tommy: tommy. Tomathy. Tommer. Tomilson. thomas  
Eret: hello tommy.  
Tommy: king  
Tubbo: o7  
Fundy: o7  
Eret: Fundy!  
Fundy: Fundy.  
Eret: Fundy.  
Fundy: Fundy.  
Hbomb: Fundy!  
Fundy: Shut up!  
Hbomb: unblocked :D :D :DD  
Fundy: Murder.  
Read

Dream: Guys I woke up to Sapnap watching a compilation called “Mr.Beast but only Karl”  
Sapnap: Not ashamed  
Sapnap: In the slightest  
Karl: I’ve watched that too  
Sapnap: kiss me rn  
Karl: Take me out for dinner first  
Sapnap: tomorrow at seven.  
Karl: Bet  
Sapnap: Bet.  
Dream: You guys dont even know eachothers ages, or fucking anything  
Karl: Thats what going out is for dre

513-687-9768 joined

513-687-9768: Technoblade. 

513-687-9768 left. 

Wilbur: TECHNO?  
Tommy: BAHAHHAHAHHA  
Tubbo: OH MY GOODODJEIFH  
Dream: WH A T  
George: WH  
Sapnap: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Karl: MINECRAFT GOD TECHNO BLADE?  
Wilbur: MY BROTHERDHUBCHUE  
Tommy: MY BROTHER TOO DICK HEAD  
Dream: WH A T  
Dream: ARE YOU THE PEOPLE SCREAMING WHEN TECHNOS ON CALL  
Sapnap: OH MY GOD ITS ALL CONNECTED  
Karl: BORKBROKBROKBROKBOKRBORK  
George: IM S L E E P I NG SHUT U P  
Dream: MAKE ME  
George: I WILL  
Fundy: Today we are witnessing the beginning of sexual tension  
Dream: what  
Dream: oh my god  
George: NOT LIKE THAT  
Dream: WHAT GEORGE SAID  
Tubbo: is this flerting?  
Tubbo: is tjis flerting?  
Tommy: yes tubbo  
Dream: W H AT  
Dream: I dont even k n o w him  
Quackity: Ouch  
Quackity: George how’d that feel  
George: im not poppin off :(  
Karl: HES NOT POPPING OFF D:  
Dream: IM SORRY  
513-687-9768: hes not  
Dream: HOW’D HE  
Tommy: i have the best brother  
Wilbur: thank you tommy  
513-687-9768: i believe he’s talking about me  
Dream: techno shut up  
George: Will you make him shut up  
Dream: Only you  
Quackity: kinky  
Wilbur: there are minors in this chat  
Quackity: Kill em  
Quackity: obliterate  
513-687-9768: thanks i will

513-687-9768 left the chat

Karl: what  
Quackity: what  
Wilbur: what  
Tubbo: what  
Dream: oh my god  
George: what  
Tommy: TECHN O JSUT RAN INOT MY ROOKM WIT A SWORFD  
Tommy: IM VOICE MESSAGEING NOW BUT MILK CAN YORKIE  
Wilbur: I can hear distant screams  
Karl: Technos popping off  
George: HES POPPING OFF?!  
Quackity: POPPING OFF  
Dream: He will actually murder the child  
Dream: Im not joking  
Bad: D:  
Skeppy: Bad its okay I know him, he will just minorly injure the child  
Bad: DD:  
Skeppy: No he's fine Bad it's fine  
Bad: :D

Tommy was screaming, somehow penetrating through the loads of insulation installed into the home. It was funny, Wilbur knew what he was struggling to say, and couldn’t help but smiling widely. Techno wouldn’t hurt him badly. When he did this, it was always when someone gave him permission. He knew that when Quackity (fake name?) suggested obliterating the children, Techno would spring. He was in the neighboring room when it happened, hearing a hushed ‘yes’ and a door slamming open, rushed footsteps running downstairs, and another door opening. Tommy had said something Wilbur couldn’t hear, even though he was lying on the floor with his ear pressed against the carpet. Then chaos ensued. Screaming started, and they threw items. Wilbur laughed manically and vaulted down the stairs, pulling his phone out.  
The door was open, and there was pink hair flying everywhere, as Techno ran around the room, trying to grab Tommy.  
“HEY BITCH IM TRYING TO VLOG” He elongated the vlog as Techno lunged. Wilbur clicked on the video and laughed at Techno grabbing onto Tommy’s shirt, and Tommy, honest to god, screamed.  
Phil, from downstairs, yelled a frantic “SHUT UP, I’M WATCHING HOUSEWIFES AND ITS GETTING HEATED.” Techno stopped for a second, listening to his elder, which caused Tommy to run away as fast as possible. He ran into Wilbur, knocking him over, and ran into the bathroom.  
Techno banged on the door as soon as he got there. “TOMMY. TOMMY COME HERE.”  
“I CAN’T- IM POOING”  
Techno pursed his lips. He most likely was pooing. “I hate you” He said. Tommy snickered, and Wilbur guffawed, making Techno flip him off.  
Techno heard a bang, and Wilbur got up, panicked, as this was not Britain anymore, and he was not taking any chances. Techno looked out the window and sighed, defeated.  
“Tommy’s outside.” He sighed, running a hand over his face.  
“What?”  
“Tommy. Is. Outside.”  
“We’re on the second floor”  
“Im aware”  
“He had to have jumped”  
“Yeah”  
“He could have a concussion”  
“That is very true”  
“Lord”  
His phone dinged, and he stopped the video, sending it as he did so, and read the chat. 

Tommy: running away from home dhmu  
Tubbo: What? Tommy gt ot school  
Tommy: i will never optrionally  
Tubbo: im making you go to school  
Tommy: yessir  
Jschlatt: MY SON THE DICTATOR  
Quackity: I think he was genuinely just asking  
Jschlatt: shut up trash man he will one day rule the world, or at least be president or something idk.  
Karl: do i need to caall the popo  
Wilbur: no he's being a abay  
513-687-9768: can confirm  
Dream: HOW DO YOU JUST JOIN?  
513-687-9768: Secrets.  
George: i think its neat.  
Dream: of course you do  
Sapnap: I see you smiling  
Quackity: SDUEH  
Karl:DUIEHFIUHHFUEF  
Tubbo: TOMMY I SEE YOU  
Tommy: BIG MAN  
Tubbo: BIG MAAN


	2. uhhh there is no meme, put on the bee costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small one, but thats because its a lil detour :).

Tubbo smiled, seeing a gangly teenager flailing around, looking for him, and waved. Tommy beamed and came sprinting, stopping just short of Tubbo. “Hello Tubbo.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “You’re a lot shorter than I remembered.” He mumbled, causing Tubbo to mock frown, crossing his arms and slowly turning around. Tommy ran around him, bouncing around like a golden retriever  
“Well you’re a lot more annoying than i remember.” Tubbo retorted, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Tommy gasped and pointed at him. “Yousonofabitchyoubetterbelyingorjok-”  
“I’m joking.”  
Tommy relaxed. “Ah.” He said, pursing his lips. “Well, uh, i’m here- my family will probably start looking for me in-” He looked at his nonexistent watch “about an hour.” He shrugged. “How did you get here so fucking fast? I mean I know I got here in a minute but I can see my house-”  
“Oh! Um- my house is very close.” Tubbo said, bouncing his feet. Tommy looked around, raising his eyebrows.  
“Closer than mine? Mate thats- you live in such close proximity to this hell hole- im so sorry.” Tommy said, sympathetically. Tubbo shrugged and looked around, gathering his bearings. Tommy continued, silence too unbeaarable to him. “So- whyd you call me over? Is this like a cool as fuck rescue mission where I hide in your house- or is this a break in situation where we rob the school? Either way I am PUMPED.”  
Lord. Tubbo thought. He was intense. “I just thought we could go to the corner store for some ice cream?” He offered. He knew that they had just met but boy oh boy he wanted ice cream. Tommy looked at him, a skeptical look on his face. Tubbo smiled, and started walking. “Well I’M going- so you can join or stay there, either way im getting some cookie dough delight.” He called, walking slowly forward.  
Tommy let out a puff of air, shook his head, and walked with him. “You know you are way too comfortable with new people? What if I was a murderer- which I am by the way. Also an arsonist. I have robbed multiple banks too. They call me the dirty crime boy, jr.” He said, splaying his hands out. Tubbo looked up, christ Tommy was tall, and raised a single eyebrow. Tommy deflated.  
“It might've been in minecraft but I am capable of it.” He said, flexing his arms. Noodle arms. Tubbo laughed. The other boy looked at him, smile falling. “What?”. Tubbo laughed again “You-your arms are literal straws.” Tommy looked offended. “What? NO? Lookatthesemasterpiecesofmuscleandbone”  
Tubbo looked at him. “You’re talking too fast.”  
Tommy look like he had struck gold. “Your hearing must be stupid as shit than! Stupid hearing man. STupid dumb hearing. Haha deaf boy. Thats you Tubbo- thats you- the dumb hearing boy.” Tubbo widened his eyes.  
“Is that deaf people slander?” Tommy laughed, then looked around, finally landing his eyes on Tubbo, and rubbing the back of his neck.  
“WHAT? NO! I love deaf people- so much- almost as much as I love women- and I love women, let me tell you that.” Tubbo chuckled, running a small hand through his hair.  
“Why’d you laugh?! I love women, respectfully of course, always respectfully. Never not respectably. Y’know? Always the right way! If a woman asked me to hold her drink I would turn into a rabid chihuahua to anyone that walks up to me- dont look at me that way chihuahuas are scary as hell. WHAT? THEY ARE? Little tiny beasts who walk up to you and just watch with their stupid little beady eyes slightly looking in different directions. If I had sleep paralysis, on god, no, on jah, the monster would be a funky little chihuahua.”  
“Tommy we’re here.” Tubbo said.  
“Huh?”  
“Ice cream.”  
Tommy nodded “Okay.”  
Tubbo scratched his head, and looked at Tommy, who had a small smile plastered on. “But tell me more about the chihuahuas, in my opinion they spawned from hell, but I have a strong feeling you might feel the same.”  
Tommy lit up, smiling for real again. “YEA! Thats trUE! They might even be the anti-christ themselves mate, its insane.” Tubbo grinned and opened the door, smelling the chilled air of vanilla icecream.  
Tommy got a five scoop ice cream cone, eating it all before it melted, and Tubbo got a waffle cone bowl, with two scoops of chocolate and cookie dough ice cream. They ended up staying out for two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

WIlbur: Tommy please where are you Phil is worried.   
Wilbur: Answer my calls idiot.  
Jschlatt: FOR THE LOVE OF SAINT PETER THE FOURTH TEXT HIM PRIVATELY.   
Wilbur: I did. Dick head.  
Jschlatt: dick head? thats a new one.  
Tubbo: BALLS DANGLE FROM FOREHEAD.  
Jschlatt: Im such a proud papa. Tubbo. You. are. Amazing.   
Tubbo: :D  
Wilbur: Tubbo are you with Tommy?  
Tubbo: yea  
Wilbur: Tell him to come home rn  
Tubbo: He said fuck off idiot bitch boy.  
Bad: language.  
Quackity: He just shows up when you curse.   
Quackity: Its like he’s the antichrist of the Profanity god.   
Skeppy: I think its cool!  
Bad: Thank you Skpeppy!  
Quackity: Skpeppy.  
Wilbur: Tubbo can you flip him off for me  
Tubbo: yea  
Jschlatt: Tubbo dont feel pressured to listen to this man, your father says flip him off  
Wilbur: That was the same fucking thing I asked him to do  
Bad: Language.  
Quackity: Hes just there?!   
Tubbo: I flipped him off! He started yelling at me  
Jschlatt: AK-47 I got murder on my mind  
Niki: murder is not okay mister  
Jschlatt: sorry  
Quackity: you just shut him DOWN son.   
Jschlatt: You’d know down.   
Quackity: ???  
Jschlatt: Because you’re 5’1. Short ass.   
Quackity: I wake up in the morning I got murder on my mind.   
Niki: Wow.   
Jschlatt: QUACKITY LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID.  
Quackity: dhmu   
Niki (524-798-1884) has left the group chat.   
Wilbur: YOU SON OF A BITCH.  
Quackity: IM SORRYYYYYY D’:   
Wilbur: THATS NOT ENOUGH YOU PRICK. YOU- YOU FOUL THING. I HATE YOU AND YOUR FACE. YOU SHORT MOFO.   
Dream: I come here to tell you that Wilbur just unironically said ‘mofo’  
George: You literally were the one that said that earlier that gave him that idea  
Sapnap: Actually Karl said it first, Dream joined. Now Wilbur.  
George: G’night.  
Dream: GEORGE  
Sapnap: Im gettin real tired of the goodnight thing  
Sapnap: o hmy god im so funny  
Quackity: yes u are my little hunny boo boo  
Jschlatt: hey what they hell  
Karl: ^^  
Quackity: hey babe  
Jschlatt: Hi  
Quackity: Not talking to you  
Karl: HI BABES!!!!!!!  
Ranboo: huh  
Technoblade: hello ranboo  
Ranboo: HDEBGEHBF   
Ranboo: Hello sir  
Technoblade: no sir  
Ranboo: sorry sir  
Techno: i said no sir.   
Ranboo: O H YOU MEANT-  
Ranboo: sorry mister   
Techno: i  
Wilbur: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IS TECHNO GOING TO MURDER OR ADOPT THE CHILD? WE WILL NEVER KNOW  
Ranboo: a d op t?  
Techno: the latter.  
Tubbo: LADDER  
Tommy: Santa uses those  
Ranboo: l  
Ranboo: what ladder.  
Techno: these stupid minors.   
Wilbur: more like MINERS AYYYY  
Tommy: AYYYYY  
Tubbo: AYYY  
Ranboo: ayy  
Techno: Ranboo i think ur an orphan am i correct  
Ranboo: no?  
Techo: foster kid?   
Ranboo: why should i tell yu?  
Techno:so u are. Thank you  
Wilbur: TECHNO JUST SMILED FOR RGE FURST TIME IN WEEKS  
Techno: you cant even see me  
Wilbur: HGE DIEDNT DINEY IT  
Ranboo: almost typed the ooowwoou thing might die  
Quackity: Ranboo how do you feel about having four fathers  
Ranboo: f o u r?  
Karl: He’s obviously talking about me, him, Sapnap, and Techno.  
Ranboo: when was it decided Techno would be my father  
Techno: When you first typed in the group chat  
Ranboo has left the group chat  
Tommy: you SCARED HIM YOU HDICKHEAD  
Tubbo: i wil be all of your son ikn laws!!!!!!  
Tommy: what  
Tubbo: mew and rnaboo are nfgetting married and bukildnig a hiiuse together  
Dream has added Ranboo to the groupchat  
Dream: youre getting married to tubbo?  
Ranboo: he proposed dont ask me  
Dream: ????????????????  
Tommy: TUBBO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS  
Tubbo: marriage  
Tommy: okay do you need me to be your best man?  
Tubbo: yes please  
Ranboo: is this an actual thing?  
Tubbo: YKES!!!!!!!!   
Ranboo: Okay


End file.
